Su pequeño angel
by Hiro VP
Summary: Aun al pasar del tiempo no puede olvidarlo


_**Disculpen**_ __ _ **si**_ __ _ **hay**_ __ _ **errores**_ __ _ **ortográficos.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_  
 _ **-Muerte**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **Personaje.**_  
 _ **-Mención**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **violación.**_  
 _ **-Abuso**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **menores.**_

 _Aun pasado el tiempo, él no puede olvidar a su pequeño ángel._  
 _Aquel que cuando llegó había iluminado su oscura vida._

Sentado en una de las esquinas de aquella pequeña habitación se encuentra viendo la nada mientras escucha el sonido de pasos pasando frente a la puerta de su "habitación". Era lo mismo de todos los días, permanecer quieto en la oscuridad al menos hasta que alguien viniese a verle.

Pero en ese punto ya nada le importaba, no comía ni bebía nada que le dieran por ello desde hace mucho sus "cuidadores" le forzaban a alimentarlo obligatoriamente introduciéndole un delgado tubo desde su nariz, pasando su garganta hasta poder llegar al estómago y poder darle comida liquida, todo para evitar que falleciera por desnutrición. Aunque a decir verdad en esos momentos era solo piel y huesos comparado a como era antes.

No dormía ni siquiera se acercaba a su "cómoda" cama, la cual solo era un rectángulo dibujado en aquella "habitación" alcolchonada. No más almohadas o sábanas, no después de sus intentos de suicidio.

Desde aquel día su mente se había desconectado de la realidad un 30%, se podía ver con tal solo observar su ojos, aquellos ojos opacos que no poseían vida en ellos, estaban simplemente vacíos.

Cuando recobraba el 25% de su mente aun sana, se preguntaba que cuanto tiempo había estado "hospedado en el hotel de diversión". Se preguntaba cuando sería que lo iban a sacar o cuando seria la próxima visita.

Como era de todos los días, dos "ayudantes" nuevos se adentran a su "habitación" para sacarlo a la sala principal y puede estirarse aunque sea un poco, sabiendo que tenia prohibido salir al jardín donde los demás "huéspedes" se encontraban ya que no era seguro... Al menos no para ellos.

Con su mente aun divagando y mientras una de las dos personas que le están revisando para poder llevarlo, cerró sus ojos por un momento intentando tranquilizarse más.

Pero luego lo escucha:

 _-¡Papá Beka es el mejor de todos!-_

En ese mismo instante abre a más no poder sus ojos, allí frente a él estaba su pequeño bebé, sonriendo como solo el sabía.

-Y-yura- Susurra con voz grave y rasposa luego de no haber pronunciado nada por dos semanas. Los dos sujetos de blanco no le prestan atención. Grave error para dos principiantes.

La sonrisa se borra de su rostro cuando frente a él ve otra escena que nunca en su vida olvidará.

 _Había llegado a casa lo más rápido que podía, vio que varias patrullas se encontraban estacionada fuera de su casa, esto le había alertado. Al llegar puede escuchar a sus vecinos hablar._

 _"Pobre, tan solo era un niño"_  
 _"Son unos salvajes los que lo hicieron"_  
 _"El no lo merecía"_

 _En ese punto no le importó la gente, los policías, las luces o si aun respiraba, no le importó nada, simplemente corrió a toda velocidad a entrar a su hogar, al llegar a la sala de estar todo su mundo se había derrumbado._

-Y-Yura- Habló más fuerte, comenzaba a respirar más rápido, la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

 _Vio sangre esparsida por la alfombra de la sala, de un empujón apartó a los policías que intentaban sacarlo de su casa. Luego se dieron cuenta que era el padre del menor, lo dejaron tranquilo. Cuando lo vio, su corazón se detuvo._

 _Allí tirado sobre la alfombra se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo de Yuri Plisetsky de 10 años, su pequeño niño, su gatito... Muerto. No supo en que momento pero su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, su garganta se había cerrado, dejándole sin habla._

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer en su rostro, apretó sus manos en forma de puños hasta que de la fuerza estas quedaron blancas.

 _La policía con fuerza le habían sacado de su casa, ya que este había colapsado de manera violenta dentro de la Casa, luego de saber por la tortura que su pequeño había pasado._

 _-Lamento decirle esto pero según lo que logramos ver por los moretones y otras heridas. Su hijo fue torturado a base de golpes con puños además con un bate de baseball causándole la roptura de 3 costillas, dos izquierdas y una derecha, también parece que fue apuñalado mientras aun estaba con vida en sus brazos y piernas. Y por último, debido a su estado de desnudes y otros, abusaron sexualmente de él ya estando muerto._

Aquello había sido lo ultimo que pudo soportar. Su respiración se vuelve más rápida cuando recuerda como veía al forense que había llegado como si se hubiese equivocado y que todo no era más que una horrible pesadilla. Pero no lo fue.

Desde esa vez todo en el murió. Cuando las pruebas del ADN del semen que encontraron en su pequeño hijo dieron con que el causante de todo había indicado a _Jean Jacques Leroy._ Aquel era un sujeto quien había conocido en sus años de vandalismo, y con quien había tenido relación. Pero cuando había nacido su hijo de una relación no muy buena con una rusa, se alejó de él y se dedicó a su pequeño.

Al día siguiente de que le revelaran el nombre, el cuerpo de _Jean Jacques Leroy_ fue encontro en una zanja con la cabeza decapitada. Esa misma tarde lo detuvieron, horas después la cabeza de _Lero_ y fue descubierta por la prometida de este en su puerta como un paquete de regalo de bodas.

Dos días después fue hospedado en ese "hotel".

Escucha el sonido del metal chocando con otro metal, se da hasta en ese momento, cuenta de que no esta solo. En ese momento se libera el otro 45%... La locura.

En un rápido movimiento, toma el bisturí que se encontraba en la bandeja de metal y procede a cortarle la garganta a uno de los dos Sujetos, dajandolo ahogarse en su propia sangre. Escucha al otro grita, pero esta vez con su propias manos le empieza a ahorcar.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA YURA?! ¡DEVUELVANME A MI HIJO! - Grita al ahora cuerpo sin vida del segundo sujeto. Enojado al no recibir respuesta alguna lo tira al piso, aplastando con sus pies fuertemente su torso logrando en el proceso romper alguna de sus costillas.

 _-Papá ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ven para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo!-_

Escuchó su voz de nuevo, sonrió mientras veía de nuevo la nada. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Ningún guardia lo atrapo, pues a pesar de que su mente divagaba, ya llevaba tiempo allí y se sabia todo los lados de ese "Hospital".

 _ **Damas**_ _ **y**_ _ **caballeros, debemos**_ _ **alertarles**_ _ **que**_ _ **tenga**_ _ **cuidado**_ _ **mientras**_ _ **estén**_ _ **fuera**_ _ **de**_ _ **sus**_ _ **casa. Se**_ _ **nos**_ _ **acaba**_ _ **de**_ _ **informar**_ _ **que**_ _ **uno**_ _ **de**_ _ **los**_ _ **pacientes**_ _ **más**_ _ **violentos**_ _ **y**_ _ **peligrosos**_ _ **del**_ _ **Sanatorio**_ _ **Mental**_ _ **Yuzuri, Otabek**_ _ **Altin, ha**_ _ **escapado. Cualquier**_ _ **cosa**_ _ **de**_ _ **su**_ _ **paradero**_ _ **por**_ _ **favor**_ _ **informarnos.**_

Una semana después su cuerpo fue encontrado acostado al lado de la tumba de su hijo, con una herida de bala en su pecho. Pero lo que más llamó la atención fue la expresión de su rostro.

Era de completa felicidad.

 _Aun pasado el tiempo, él no puede olvidar a su pequeño ángel._  
 _Aquel que cuando llegó había iluminado su oscura vida._  
 _Y que cuando se fue de nuevo al cielo se llevo consigo su alma._  
 _El pequeño ángel lo espero y espero hasta que después de un tiempo ambos volvieron a estar juntos de nuevo._


End file.
